Charmed the Next Generation:Season One Episode 12
by inuhime313
Summary: Trailer inside. The rating has been changed from M to T.
1. Trailer

Trailer for 1X12

Due to a blast from a demon battle, Jess is sent to a different dimension. Amy, Pandora, and Patty try to find a way to get her back. Meanwhile, Wyatt keeps his promise to Pearl and takes her to the manor to get the answers she wants. Chris tries to fit in to his parenting role for Poppy and Matthew. Amy finds something shocking that could change everything. And the Power of Five is formed.

A/N: I want to apologizefor updating this episode late. I was on vacation and I did get to write but I had no Internet access. So here it is.


	2. A Father

I don't own Charmed. I do own Amy, Jess, Kris, and all other OC's.

Amy sat up in the attic with the book of shadows in her lap. She flipped through the book and came to a sudden stop as she hit a page about an illusion warlock. The demon's name was Caym. He looked strangely familiar. Pandora came upstairs holding a fussy Matthew. "Somebody needs his mother." Pandora said as she crossed the room.

She took Matthew from Pandora. "Hey Pan, do you think we have fought this warlock before?" Amy pushed the book so Pandora could see the page.

"Isn't this the warlock you and Wyatt were fighting when most of us were on vacation?" She asked as she read over the page. "I'm sure this was the warlock that through the potion at you."

Amy rocked a calming Matthew. She looked at the page again and racked her brain. They did look similar to the point where they would be twins. "It says he uses potions to create illusions." Amy read.

"Well if your pregnancy was an illusion, how do explain him?" Pandora motioned to the boy in her arms.

---

Wyatt orbed to Pearl's apartment. "I didn't think you would come." Pearl called from the kitchen when she heard his orbs.

"I promised I would." Wyatt said as he walked into the kitchen.

"I've learned that a promise doesn't mean anything coming from the wrong person." Pearl was washing a pan that she had used to cook eggs in.

"So you ready to learn about your family?" Wyatt asked.

---

Charmed: The Next Generation

Theme Song: How Soon is Now By: Tatu

Wes Ramsey as Wyatt

Drew Fuller as Chris

Anna Paquin as Amy

Jennifer Love Hewitt as Melinda

Rose Byrne as Patty

Jessica Biel as Pandora

Hayden Panettiere as Jess

Sean Bean as Stolas

And

Jessica Alba as Kris

---

"If your theory is right then I don't understand how Matthew could be here." Amy said as she flipped through the book.

"That means you and Wyatt vanquished him using a potion to vanquish another warlock." Pandora pointed out. "By all rights it shouldn't have worked."

"Actually I used a warlock vanquishing potion." Amy admitted. "It is used to vanquish any lower class warlocks."

"But you used a summoning spell." Pandora said. "You called for another warlock. Why didn't you get the wrong one?"

"I have no idea." She said.

Jess came upstairs holding a phone. "Pandora your sister is on the phone." She held out the phone to her. Pandora took the phone and went downstairs for some privacy.

---

Chris sat out in front of the elementary school in his car. He turned to the little black headed girl next to him. "You can still get out of this."

"Daddy, I want to go." Poppy shot her father a glare. "Besides, Patty will be there if anything goes wrong."

"Oh all right." Chris dropped a kiss to his daughter's head and she got out of the car. "Have a good day."

"I will." Poppy called as she shut the door.

---

Matthew had woken up from his nap and he was unusually fussy. "It's ok sweetie." Amy cooed. "Are you hungry?"

Chris came in a kissed his wife on the head and patted Matthew's head. "Here give him to me." Chris held out his arms and Amy put Matthew in his arms. He instantly stopped crying. Amy sent her husband a confused look. "What? He just needed a father's touch."

---

Piper, Paige, and Phoebe orbed in downstairs. Pandora and Penny stood up when they heard the orbs. "Hey mom, what are you doing here?" Pandora asked.

"We came to see my grandson." Piper said as she slipped off her light jacket.

"Well we aren't quite sure where Matthew came from." Pandora filled them in. "The warlock that hit Amy with that potion was an illusion warlock."

"So you are saying her pregnancy was a fake?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh no it was real alright." Penny said. "Well it would have to be if Matthew was born from it right?"

---

'A father's touch.' Amy thought to herself. Wait a second… "Chris how far along was I when we first had sex?" Amy asked.

Chris covered Matthew's little ears. "Don't ask about sex in front of Matthew." He whispered.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Just answer the question."

"About two weeks I think." Chris recalled. "Why?"

Amy started to do the math in her head. From the day she was deflowered to the day she had Matthew was eight months and a week. So if the first two weeks of the pregnancy were an illusion then that would mean…"Chris I think you are Matthew's father." She blurted out.

"What?" Chris thought this was a joke. "Hello, the potion, remember?" She explained what she and Pandora had found out. He looked baffled. "So you are saying he was never Wyatt's?"

"That is what I'm saying." She nodded.

They heard a crash coming from the attic. Chris put Matthew in his playpen the followed Amy out of the room.

---

Jess threw a knife at the demon but missed. He threw fire at her which sent Jess into the wall. Amy, Chris, and Pandora came running up the stairs. The demon threw fire at them but Amy threw one of her energy balls and it canceled out the blast.

Pandora flicked her wrist and the knife that Jess had thrown at the demon surrounded in orbs. The knife went sailing into the demon's back. The demon screamed and burst into flame.

"Everybody ok?" Phoebe called up.

"Yeah, Aunt Phoebe we're fine." Pandora yelled to her.

"Where's Jess?" Amy asked and Chris and Pandora turned around to find the blonde haired teen gone.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait but I just got back from vacation and I finally found the time to write this. REVIEW!


	3. What is going on

For disclaimer see chapter one.

A/N: There are two women named Patty in this chapter. One is Phoebe's daughter and the other is the girls' mother. Their mother will be mentioned as 'Ghost Patty'. I didn't want there to be any confusion

Jess woke up with a headache. She looked around and found herself in an alley. She sat up slowly and the air seemed thicker and heavier than usual. The world seemed dark and gloomy.

She stood up and walked out of the alley and onto the street. The place was deserted. It was San Francisco for gods' sake. It was always full of people.

Jess heard movement behind her and whipped around to find a demon behind her. "Is the little kitty all alone?" he asked is a fake friendly voice. "It isn't safe for anyone, let alone a woman, to be walking around alone." He grabbed her arm and before Jess could get away he shimmered them away.

---

"So where is she?" Piper asked.

"We have no idea mom." Chris sighed as he and Pandora flipped through the book.

Patty came upstairs with Matthew. "I think he was getting lonely down there all by himself."

Piper took her grandson. "Hi there." She cooed.

"So what's going on?" Patty asked.

"Jess is gone." Amy said. "She was here but after we vanquished the demon she was gone."

White orbs appeared along with Wyatt and a black haired woman. "Who is she?" Chris asked.

"Her name is Pearl Trudeau." Wyatt said.

"Wait did you say Trudeau?" Piper asked. "Are you related to Andy?"

"Yeah." She said. "I'm also related to Prue Halliwell."

---

They shimmered into a room and Jess was dropped on the floor. "Well Miss. Daniels you have been a slippery thing to get a hold of." An evil voice boomed. The room was dark and it was hard to see who was speaking.

"Who are you?" Jess yelled into the darkness. "Show yourself!"

The lights came on and it took a minute to get use to the sudden burst of light. Jess made out two figures, one man and one woman. The man looked so familiar that Jess knew she had met him before. The woman was easily remembered as Prue, who was Phoebe's eldest daughter. "Prue what is going on?" Jess asked. "Where am I?"

The surprise came when Prue smacked her hard and sent her to the ground. "Shut up you little bitch." She barked.

"Prue that is enough." The man said.

"Yes my lord Wyatt." Prue bowed and took her place behind him.

'WYATT!!!!!' Jess's head screamed. What was going on here? This man had long hair, a little beard that was starting to form, and a big strong chest. The Wyatt she knew was thinner, had short hair, and didn't have any facial hair.

"Now tell me everything you know about the resistance." Wyatt demanded. His voice was even different than the Wyatt she knew. The Wyatt she knew had a soft and almost innocent voice. This Wyatt had a strong, mysterious, and dark voice. If she didn't think her life was in danger she would have thought this Wyatt was incredibly sexy.

"I don't know about any resistance." Jess managed to get out.

"She is lying my lord." Prue put in. "Jess Daniels is an active member of the resistance."

"Put her in torture chamber three." Wyatt commanded. "Let's see if that loosens her tongue."

---

Piper examined Pearl. "Prue didn't have any children." Phoebe said. "I would have remembered."

The ghost of Patty Halliwell appeared looking very guilty. "Mom what are you doing here?" Paige asked.

"The Elders sent me." Ghost Patty explained. "They wanted me to clear everything up for you."

"Well start clearing it up grandma." Pandora demanded.

"Prue and Andy did have a child." Ghost Patty said. "She was very young and mother and I decided to give Prue a chance at the live she wanted. We put the child up for adoption and erased all memory of her."

"Why would you do that?" Patty asked as she stood next to Pandora. "Pearl was Prue's responsibility."

"It was my mother's idea and she summoned me to ask me what I thought." Ghost Patty went on.

"And what did you tell her?" Piper asked. It was clear that she was pissed.

"I told her I agreed." Ghost Patty answered. "Prue and Andy weren't ready for such things."

"But shouldn't you have asked Prue what she thought?" Amy asked. She was angry too. If Piper had done to her, what Patty had done to her daughter she would most likely kill Piper.

"That thought never came until after the guilt came." Ghost Patty admitted.

"Welcome to the family Pearl." Amy reached over the book to shake her hand. Pearl put her hand in Amy's and a white light shown around Amy, Pearl, Pandora, Chris, and Patty. Amy let go of Pearl's hand and the light lingered for a moment before it disappeared.

"What just happened?" Pearl asked Wyatt.

"The same thing happened when the Power of Three was formed." Paige said.

"Go see if the Elders know what happened." Amy told Wyatt and he orbed out.

---

Aaron went storming into the cave in the underworld Stolas was using. "The Power of Five has been formed." Aaron yelled. "The balance between good and evil has been tipped again."

"Don't worry." Stolas was paying no attention to his ranting. "When I become the Source it will tip back."

"I hope you know what you are doing." Barbas said.

"I do." Stolas said it like a fact. "You will go and face them."

"Me?" Barbas asked. "I'm not crazy."

"If you don't I will send you back." Stolas threatened.

"Ether way I'm going back." Barbas muttered. Stolas shot him a look. "All right, I'm going." He shimmered out.

---

Jess was dragged back into the same room she was in earlier. "Have you had time to think?" Wyatt asked with his back turned to her.

"I don't know anything. Please don't torture me again." Jess pleaded.

Wyatt waved his had and the guards left. "Jess don't make me kill you." He warned.

"I'm telling you to tell me what you know." Wyatt grabbed her chin in his strong hand. Her chin felt like it would split in half.

"Please let me go." She squeaked.

"You better do as she says." A male voice said from behind her.

A/N: Well that is that. I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review. REVIEW!


	4. The Stranger

For disclaimer see chapter one.

"What is taking Wyatt so long?" Pandora was pacing around the attic. Chris stood near the book. Amy and Pearl were sitting on the couch. Patty was standing next to her mother and aunts.

"If this is anything like the forming of the Power of Three then it must be busy up there." Amy said.

Melinda came upstairs. "I can't find Jess." She looked worried. "We were going to head to the mall to pick out dresses for the dance."

"We can't find Jess ether." Chris sounded bitter. "After we vanquished the demon she just disappeared."

Melinda noticed a woman she had never seen before. "Who is she?"

"That's Pearl." Patty answered. "She's Aunt Prue's daughter."

"I didn't know Aunt Prue had a daughter." Melinda said.

"Nether did we." Her mother sighed.

Wyatt orbed in finally after being gone for three hours. "It is about time." Pandora snapped. "After being gone that long, you better have something."

"It was really busy up there." Wyatt sat on the floor next to the couch. He would have sit next to Pearl but there was no room. "It seems you guys have taken the place of the Power of Three."

"Come again?" Pearl asked in shock.

"You are the Power of Five." Wyatt looked to the members of the new power. "You are stronger than the Power of Three."

"So we are the new Charmed Ones?" Patty asked.

"It would seem so." Wyatt nodded.

"That means we can finally retire for good." Piper said happily.

"Not that we already haven't been for years now." Paige muttered.

"But now we are no longer the Charmed Ones." Phoebe pointed out. "This means no more demons are going to try to put our old asses in the ground."

"We aren't that old." Piper glared at her sister.

"But we aren't as young as we use to be." Phoebe said.

This fight made Chris, Amy, Melinda, and Patty bust out laughing. "You are all old cows next to us so stop fighting." Chris teased.

"I can still ground you." Piper threatened and Chris shut up.

---

"Not you again." Wyatt sounded annoyed. He released Jess's chin and she fell to the ground. The man standing in the doorway had brown hair and blue eyes. He was around 6'1 and he had muscles.

"You are going to pay for what you did to Chris, Paxton, Amy, and all of our family you killed." The man had a dark voice.

How did he know Chris and Amy? Who was Paxton? Jess wondered. Then her mind snapped to his last comment. Our family? This man wasn't a member of the Halliwell family, or at least Jess never met him before.

"They were in my way." Wyatt said. "They were weak. Only the strong should live."

The man had obviously heard enough and he started throwing fireballs at Wyatt, which he had a hard time blocking. "Find some place to hide." He had not turned to look at Jess but his voice held something that told her he wished for her safety.

Jess didn't argue and hid behind a stone column that was about a foot behind the man. The man started throwing fireballs again and Wyatt began throwing energy balls. Jess pulled her knees up against her chest and hoped the others would find a way to get her back.

---

Barbas appeared invisibly behind Pearl, who was sitting next to Piper on the couch in the attic. Piper was showing her where everything in the book was, incase they needed to look something up quickly. "This is the woggyman but you shouldn't have a problem with him." Piper started to turn the page, but her niece stopped her.

"What is a woggyman?" She asked.

"It was a boogieman type creature that lived in the basement." Piper said. "Until, we had to vanquish him for possessing Phoebe."

"You are kidding right?" Pearl looked freaked out. "There is no such thing as the boogieman."

"That is what your mother thought too." Piper said with a laugh.

Barbas took the moment to feed off of Pearl's fear. "They will never accept you into their family." He whispered in her left ear. "Your own mother didn't want you."

Pearl stiffened and this was noticed by her aunt. "Honey are you ok?" Piper asked as she touched Pearl's shoulder.

"Did you hear that?" Pearl asked as she stood up.

"Hear what?" Piper looked around the room to see if they were alone.

The fear demon swore under his breath. "I heard an evil voice." Pearl said. "It told me that you didn't love me. That mom didn't love me."

"Barbas!" Piper yelled as she shot up from her seat. "Show yourself!"

Barbas swore again before shimmering out.

Amy and Chris came running upstairs. "Did you say Barbas?" Chris asked.

"He is trying to play on Pearl's fear." Piper said as she looked around to see if she could try and locate him.

"He is probably long gone by now." Amy said. "We still have one bottle of the Barbas vanquishing potion, that was from the last time you and your sister's faced him."

"We don't even know where to find Barbas." Pearl pointed out.

"Wait Stolas brought him back from the dead right?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, so?" Piper looked at her son.

"Well that means Barbas is with him." Chris explained. "If we can find Stolas…"

"We can find Barbas." Amy finished for him. "And if we can vanquish him before he becomes the Source then we will have an easier time."

"But you don't know how many demons are there." Piper tried to reason with them. "There could be more than you can handle. You need a plan before barging in."

"If we had Jess she could create an earthquake as a distraction." Amy said.

"We don't even know where she is though." Chris sighed.

---

Jess pulled her head to her knees tightly as pieces of stone and porcelain were flying at her. These men were evenly matched. Wyatt though had a plan. He waved his finger at Jess and she went flying into his arms. The man stopped attack immediately.

"Let her go." The man demanded. Wyatt nodded and threw her at the brown headed man, who caught her before she hit the ground. "You ok?"

"Yeah." Jess nodded.

"Not for long." Wyatt had released an energy ball. The man threw a fire ball but it didn't get far enough away from them. When Wyatt's attack hit the other man's, they created a big aftershock wave that went flying into Jess and the stranger.

---

Amy, Patty, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were sitting at the table in the attic trying to think of a plan. "We could have Aunt Piper join us and she and Melinda could freeze everyone." Patty suggested.

"I'm not fighting anymore demons." Piper snapped.

"This is hopeless." Paige sighed as she put her head on the table.

A blinding light filled the room and when it disappeared Amy saw Jess and a brown haired man she didn't know. "Jess your back." Amy beamed.

The blond teen looked around before making a happy sound. "Thank god!"

Phoebe noticed the man as well. "Who are you?" She asked.

The stranger looked around and found he wasn't where he was suppose to be. "Sorry I can not say." He answered

Paige made a impatient face. "Why?

The man looked around one more time. "Dimension consequences."

Piper gasped. "Hell no, not this again."

The stranger laughed strongly. "I'm only joking with you."

"So who are you?" Amy asked.

"Why don't you ask her?" He motions to Paige. They all snapped their heads to Paige and waited for the answer.

A/N: And this is where I leave you. I'm just evil like that. If you want the next chapter you have to hit that button down there and leave me a review. REVIEW!!!!


	5. Jack Turner

For disclaimer see chapter one.

"_Why don't you ask her?" He motions to Paige. They all snapped their heads to Paige and waited for the answer._

"I don't know him." Paige swore.

"Well not yet anyway." He said. "My name is Jack Turner."

"Turner?" Phoebe asked. "You aren't related to Cole are you?" When the Chris had come back to the future twenty years ago, he had mentioned that Cole had come back in his time.

"He is my father." Jack answered. He looked at Paige and smile. "And Paige is my mother."

Piper and Phoebe caught Paige when she fell over. She must have fainted. "I'll heal her." Amy volunteered.

"No let her sleep." Piper said as she and Chris moved her to the couch.

"Are you saying in an alternate universe Paige and Cole are together and they had you?" Phoebe asked. She looked like she was going to faint too.

"Yeah." Jack nodded. "Don't worry you will get use to it."

"I sincerely doubt that." Phoebe muttered as she left the attic.

Amy heard Matthew crying over the baby monitor. She and Chris excused themselves.

"I think I'm going to go make some soup for Paige so she will have it when she wakes up." Piper said as she left the attic. This left Jess and Jack alone.

"Thank you for saving me." Jess said.

"I was a little surprised to see you actually." Jack admitted.

"Why?" Jess was curious.

"You died in my universe." Jack informed her. "You died along with Chris, Amy, and the rest of my family."

"Who is Paxton?" Jess asked.

"I can't tell you." Jack said. He knew the baby who was crying downstairs wasn't Paxton. It was Matthew.

"Why not?" Jess asked.

"It hasn't happened yet so I can't tell you." Jack sounded apologetic.

Melinda came upstairs and when she saw Jess she squealed with happiness. "It is about time." Melinda scolded. "Remember the dance tonight?"

"We were going to go shopping." Jess remembered.

"Who is he?" Melinda asked.

"I will tell you everything when we are picking out dresses." Jess linked her arm with Melinda's and they left the attic.

---

When Amy and Chris got to their bedroom Matthew was still crying. Amy went up to him but Matthew screamed and a blue bubble wrapped around him, like a shield. "He has a force field?" Amy asked as she turned around to look to look at her husband. "Did you know he had a…"

She wasn't able to finish because a demon threw a fireball at her and it hit her in the right arm, knocking her over. There were crystals on the dresser that Amy had been reinforcing just incase. "Crystals!" Chris made a circle motion with his hand around the demon. "Circle!"

The crystals appeared around the demon and he walked into an invisible wall. Matthew lowered his shield. Chris walked over to him and picked him up. "Oh you're ok." He cooed to the child.

"Yeah but I'm not." Amy said as she held her shoulder where the fireball hit her. "Wyatt!"

They heard feet running toward them and Jack and Patty appeared. They had come from different directions. Patty looked confused when Jack rushed in and tried to touch Amy but she pulled away when she saw Matthew raise his shield. "I can heal you." Jack insisted.

Amy looked at Matthew who had Chris and himself still in a shield. She looked back at Jack and shook her head. "How do I know I can trust you?" She asked.

Wyatt came orbing in. "Sorry I had to take Pearl back to her apartment." Wyatt saw Amy injured so he kneeled next to her and healed her shoulder. He noticed the man with a very hurt expression. "Who is he?"

"I was wondering the same thing." Patty said as she entered the room.

"He claims his name is Jack Turner." Chris said, still inside Matthew's shield. "He claims to be Aunt Paige's son."

"Can we talk about this later?" Amy suggested. "In case you have forgotten there is a demon in our bedroom."

"Patty, can you take Jack downstairs?" Chris asked.

"But I want to…" Jack started but Patty pushed him out of the room.

Matthew lowered his shield. "Chris, would you take him to Pandora and then grab the torture potion from the kitchen?"

"No!" the demon shrieked. "That isn't necessary. I'll tell you whatever you want to know." Amy loved it when they got the demons who were cowards. They always broke so easily.

Chris still took Matthew out of the room. He knew his wife could be pretty destructive when it came to twenty questions.

"I'm not even going to bother asking you who sent you." Amy started. "We both know it was Stolas. What does he want from us?"

"He wants what every demon wants." He answered. "Your heads on platters, your book, your house, and all that normal stuff."

"What is he planning?" Amy asked.

"I'm not sure." He answered. "I'm just the lackey."

Amy sighed he wasn't being very helpful. "Are sure that is your story?" She asked as a energy ball

He paled and started to stutter. "I over heard them talking about some attack. They were talking about eliminating a link that should have been eliminated a long time ago."

Amy had heard enough and threw the energy ball vanquishing the demon. Pandora walked in with Matthew. "So what's going on?" She asked as set Matthew in his playpen.

"They are just screwing with us now." Amy growled.

A/N: There is one more chapter left in this episode. Please leave me a nice shiny review. Oh I would also like to thank JOUNOUCHI sama for letting me use his OC. We built on him together but Jack does belong to him. I hope you aren't mad at me for Matthew not trusting Jack. Well REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Playful Fun

For disclaimer see chapter 1.

Jack was sitting at the kitchen table dunking an Oreo into a cup of milk. He felt hurt that Amy wouldn't let him heal her, but he understood she had no reason to trust him. Not even Matthew trusted him.

Paige pushed the kitchen door open and made her way over to her son from another dimension. She took a seat next to him. "I didn't mean to faint on you." Paige tried to explain. "It just came as a shock."

"I can understand that mom." Jack said. "Can I call you mom?"

"Well I guess I'm your mother so it would be ok." Paige said.

"So does that mean you believe me?" Jack asked. He sounded hopeful.

"I'm still a little iffy but I think you are an honest person." Paige answered. "I have always raised my children to be honest."

"You haven't changed have you mom?" Jack asked as he dunked another cookie.

"No and I never plan to." Paige grabbed a cookie from the package and twisted off the cookie and licked out the filling.

"That is gross mom." Jack complained.

"Live with it." Paige said as she stood up to get a glass of milk.

---

Wyatt stacked a chair up onto a table. He had agreed to close up his mom's restaurant. Piper had wanted to go home and sleep. It had been a long day. He heard a noise behind him and jerked around to see a woman standing behind him. She had beautiful long brown hair and blue eyes. "I didn't mean to startle you." She said with a slight giggle.

"You didn't startle me." Wyatt denied. "I just didn't know anyone was here."

"I'm Amber Tyler." She said as she walked over to him. "I'm a chief here."

"I'm Wyatt." He said after a moment. "My mother owns this restaurant. She asked me to lock up for her. Mom wanted to go home; it has been a long day."

"I could help you if you want." Amber offered. "I don't have anywhere to be."

Wyatt seemed speechless when he looked into he eyes. She was beautiful, helpful, friendly, a chief, and an innocent. Should he really try to befriend her? He didn't want her to get hurt because he was a witch. "Sure." Wyatt nodded and she smiled.

---

Melinda walked over to Jess who was sitting at a table drinking punch. Jess had a black halter dress on. Her hair was pinned up and her earrings were beautiful. Melinda sat next to her friend and offered her a smile. "What's wrong?" Melinda asked. "Why aren't you dancing?"

"I've just been thinking." Jess yelled over the loud music.

"Honey you have plenty of time to think later." Melinda tried to reason with Jess. "Tonight is for dancing, having fun, and being completely inappropriate."

Jess laughed. "No one has asked me to dance yet."

Melinda nodded and got up from the table. She wasn't gone for more than a few moments before she came back with a guy next to her. "Jess this is Andrew."

Andrew had black hair that came down to his shoulders. He had brown eyes and was wearing a sharp looking tux. "Would you like to dance?" He asked. His voice has a Scottish accent and Jess loved it.

"Yes." Jess put her hand in his and aloud herself to be dragged off to dance.

---

Chris was sitting in his and Amy's bed with his wife's head in his lap. He was stroking her long brown hair. "Chris what do you think about Jack?" Amy asked softly. She had her eyes closed, enjoying Chris's touch.

"I'm not sure yet." Chris admitted. "A part of me wants to believe him. I was once in his situation and it sucks when no one believes or trusts you."

"I think we should wait to see how it plays out." Amy was actually somewhat scared of Jack. Matthew had never show signs of having powers but Matthew's high level of distrust in Jack must have triggered them. This made Amy very nervous.

"Sounds like a good plan." Chris moved his hands down around her waist. "I want more children you know."

"Well you won't get any more soon." Amy said. "Childbirth is painful."

"If I could do it for you, I would." Chris whispered to her as his hands massaged her stomach. "I love you."

"You aren't getting any tonight." Amy muttered.

"Oh you really think that is what I want?" Chris asked in fake hurt. "Here I am, trying to fulfill my wife's every need and I get accused of…"

He never got to finish the sentence because Amy used her telekinesis to send Chris to the floor. He looked up at her and she gave him an innocent look. "Why did you make yourself fall?"

Oh he was going to get her for that one. Someone cleared their throat and the couple's time had been interrupted. "I'm going home now." Phoebe said.

"I'll walk you out." Chris stood up from the floor but before he left, he threw his wife a look that said, 'We will get back to this later'. She stuck her tongue out and reached for the cordless phone that was laying on the nightstand. She dialed in her friend's number. It rang a few times before she picked up.

"Hi, Shelly." Amy said. "I need you to schedule a paternity test for my son Matthew."

Guest Staring:

Holly Marie Combs as Piper

Danielle Harris as Poppy

Kristin Kreuk as Pearl

Alyssa Milano as Phoebe

Rose McGowan as Paige

Finola Hughes as Patty

Keira Knightley as Prue

Hayden Christensen as Aaron

Billy Drago as Barbas

Jessica Biel as Penny

And:

Jensen Ackles as Jack

A/N: I hope everyone liked the episode and don't forget to review.


End file.
